Love Thy Father
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: A newly born Hanabi is forsaken by a grief-striken Hiashi. But when a Five-year old Naruto discovers her, and raises her as his own, how will this change the story? A different type of NarutoxHanabi. Naruto/Hanabi. Sasuke/Hinata.
1. A Father's Grief

Love Thy Father

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: A Newly born Hanabi is forsaken by a grief-striken Hiashi. But when a five-year old Naruto discovers her and raises her as his own, how will this change the story? A different type of Naruto/Hanabi.

And yet another story I have written. This is my first attempt at using Hanabi as a main character, so I hope it does well. Here is the prologue.

* * *

Prologue

A Man's Grief?

* * *

'_Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to leave me...like this?'_

Those were the thoughts of Hyuuga Hiashi, current head of the Hyuuga Clan, as he cradled his head in his hands.

Why did his precious Hisa have to die? Why did she have to die...and leave him with this constant reminder of how she died?

Hiashi turned to the basket next to him. The one that contained his newly born, currently sleeping, daughter.

The joy of his life.

The second daughter of his life.

...The cause of death for the love of his life.

It was only a few hours ago that his beloved wife, Hyuuga Hisa, had died during his second daughter's birth. The strain was just too much for the young woman, and she fell to it.

Now everytime Hiashi looked upon that small, shining face...he would feel sick to his stomach.

He knew it was wrong of him to feel this way of his own daughter. He knew that he should think of her as Hisa's last precious gift to him before she left this life. But he couldn't help it.

Everytime time that Hiashi laid eyes upon his daughter, he would begin to feel this...indiscrible rage build up within himself. He would begin having...thoughts. Thoughts that any sane father wouldn't even THINK of having.

It made Hiashi sick to his stomach to be having thoughts about KILLING his own daughter. She hadn't done anything wrong, and yet Hiashi felt like killing her would be some sort of...final revenge on behalf of his beloved Hisa.

Thinking about something else, Hiashi realized that Hinata still didn't know of her mom's death, since she was asleep at the time. Which also meant that she had no idea of the birth of her new sister.

Hiashi closed his eyes, feeling disguested with what he was about to do. He knew his beloved would be very dissapointed with him up in heaven, but in his grief he didn't think he could hold out from doing the unthinkable for much longer.

"Forgive me...Hisa-chan..."

* * *

And that's all for now. Sorry it's not longer, but I'm short on time. Hope you found it interesting. Catch you next continue!

On a side-note, have you guys seen the latest Chapter of the Naruto Manga? Itachi's true colors are revealed, and now everybody wants Sasuke to win. Ironic, huh?


	2. A Fated Meeting?

Love Thy Father

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: A Newly born Hanabi is forsaken by a grief-striken Hiashi. But when a five-year old Naruto discovers her and raises her as his own, how will this change the story? A different type of Naruto/Hanabi.

* * *

Wow. I'm impressed by the number of reviews that I got for the first chapter, espically considering how short it was. Plus I got a whole bunch of alerts, favs and 8 C2s as well. I guess that this really IS an idea that no one has thought of yet. Well, I can't let you all down, now can I? Here is the next, MUCH longer, chapter of Love Thy Father!

**Update: **I've reposted this chapter, so that Naruto does NOT speak in Baby Talk, since most of you don't like it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Fated Meeting?

* * *

Nightfall had befallen the Village of Konoha. It was a time that the civilians would rest easy, and the ANBU would keep watch over the village to make SURE that they could rest easy. And they did. 

Well, except for one very young civilian.

Young Uzumaki Naruto was all of 5 years old. Unless you lived in Konoha, you'd think that he would be like all little boys his age. Playing with kids his age, getting into all sorts of trouble, getting boo-boos and asking his mommy to kiss it and make it better, and living life without fear.

Well, except for the getting into trouble part, you'd be dead wrong.

Naruto had no family to speak of. He was alone in the world, with the exception of the 3rd Hokage. But even worse than that, was that Naruto constantly had to fight for survival.

Wheather it was living long enough for his next meal, avoiding the less than friendly villagers at night, or just fighting off the urge to end it all with one blow, Naruto's life was in constant danger. Danger that no normal Five-year old would survive.

Luckily for Naruto, he was far from a normal five-year old. And if there was anything good that came out of his life, it was that all of the danger had toughen him up far beyond any normal boy, or even adult. Constantly running and hiding from some of the more rowdy villagers had built up his speed and stealth skills to a level that even a ninja (who was not Chuunin rank or higher) would have trouble matching.

Plus, Naruto didn't have the luxury of eating whatever food he wanted. So (when the money Sarutobi gave him monthly ran out), he often had to dig around in the trash, or steal food from others, just to fill his stomach. He gained a strong stomach from the former, and learned to save for a rainy day from the latter.

Finally, after all the times Naruto barely survived in his short lifetime, he gained a strong sense of living, and a love for life, which is why he was always able to put up a strong front when around people.

...But that's not to say that he didn't cry his eyes out every night when he was alone in his run down apartment.

Currently, Naruto was on his way home after having gotten his next paycheck from the eldery Hokage.

"This is my only way to feed myself for a while... I've gotta make it count...Maybe I swould visit Ichiraku for some more ramen tomorrow..." Naruto thought to himself along the way.

Ichiraku Ramen was one of the VERY few stores that would sell anything to Naruto. Plus, the father-daughter duo there always welcomed him with bright smiles instead of snarling sneers.

Naruto had always envied the relationship between the two. He often wondered what it would be like to have a father of his own...and what it would be like to actually BE a father as well. Either way, he thought that it would be GREAT.

"But I don't know how to become a daddy...and whenever I ask Hokage-ojiisan, he always says, 'I'll tell you when you're older...'" Naruto grumbled, puffing up his cheeks at the memory.

Just then, Naruto's stomach growled.

"Just great...I'm hungry again..." Naruto grumbled. He sighed afterwards. "Well, time to go in the trash again..."

As he headed for the nearest one, Naruto couldn't help but keep thinking, _'What would it be like to be a daddy...?_'

* * *

Naruto wasn't the only person out in the cover of the night. Hiashi was silently traveling through the bushes of his estate, trying not to alert any of the guards (or Hinata) to his presence. 

But he wasn't alone. Within his right hand was a basket, filled with his sleeping unamed daughter.

To Hiashi, it felt almost surreal, what he was doing. But he knew in his heart, that things would be better off this way. For both his daughter, and himself.

_'At least...I keep telling myself that...but I still feel like an asshole. And for good reason, too. After all, what kind of father would forsake his own child? Even if it IS for the best, I can't help but feel like kicking myself.'_

Hiashi sighed, and turned to look at his daughter. She looked so beautiful, her big eyes closed as she sunggled into the blankets, a tiny smile on her face. It just made him feel even more like he was scum of the earth.

_'Heh...it's ironc, really. I've faced down countless enemy shinobi. I've taken their lives without remorse, without care for what their familes would go through without them. And yet, here I am. Forsaking my own daughter, and feeling regret for it...even before I do it. How did a man like me become the Head of the Hyuuga?'_

Hiashi shook his head, and focused straight ahead. He had made this choice, and now he was going to see it through to the end.

It wasn't too long before he came to the apartment complex that Naruto lived within.

"Hmm...if I'm not mistaken, this is the place that the Uzumaki kid lives in," Hiashi said to himself.

During one of the times that Naruto had eluded capture from the Local Ninja, the ANBU division had secretly tasked Hiashi with finding out where the so called 'Kyuubi Brat' lived, so that they would be able to catch him by surprise.

Sarutobi was old, but he wasn't stupid. He made the information of where he sent Naruto to live purely a sceret, to ensure that the villagers wouldn't bother him or deface his house while he was away. The only people who knew where Naruto lived were the Hokage, the other residents there, and Naruto himself. And Sarutobi made sure to let the residents know that if they revealed Naruto's whereabouts to ANYONE, that they would be dealt with swiftly, and harshly.

Hiashi had tracked Naruto down to his home shortly after the blond had stolen some bread. He was about to call the ANBU to reveal Naruto's location, but stopped when he saw the boy begin to cry through his window.

The Uzumaki boy looked nothing like the cold-blooded killer that everybody made him out to be. All Hiashi saw when he looked upon the young face was a poor young boy that was pretty much alone in the world.

Against his better judgement, Hiashi didn't reveal the boy's location to the ANBU, saying that he lost the boy along the way.

"But when I think about it, I'm glad I did it. I haven't done many kind things in my life, so I was glad to do at least that," Hiashi said to himself.

Hiashi began to think to himself. _'Naruto has been loney for most of his life. I've seen how he lives, and how he survives. He has tons of will to live, and he's much stronger than most people his age. ...I wonder... no, he's only five! How could he take care of a baby, much less a Hyuuga baby? ...But I have known him to overcome the odds... maybe...'_

Hiashi looked towards his sleeping daughter again.

_'...Maybe it would be for the best. Naruto has shown me that he has the will and determiation to defy fate time and time again...what would be so different about it this time? Besides...Naruto could use someone to love in his life...and someone that could grow to love him in time.'_

With that, Hiashi left the note that he had written before hand in the basket, and sat it next to Naruto's apartment door.

As he turned to leave, he thought to himself, _'Good bye, daughter. I'm sure that you will be much happier with the Uzumaki boy. Maybe we could meet again in the future...at least, I hope so...'_

And with that, he left.

* * *

"Man...I hate eating out of the garbage can..." Naruto said to himself as he made his way to his apartment. "Aw well. At least I'll be able to buy some ramen later on..." 

As Naruto got closer to his apartment, he could see something in front of his door.

"What is that?" He said, going closer to get a better look. He got quite the shock when he saw what it was.

He looked down to the face of a small baby girl, sleeping peacefully in a basket.

"What the heck...who left this baby here?!" Naruto shouted a bit too loudly.

Loud enough to awaken the girl in the basket.

Naruto went silent as the big pupiless eyes stared back at him.

"...Uh...Hi?" Naruto said, waving at the girl.

"..." Went the Girl, still staring at him.

"..."

"..."

"...WAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto jumped as the girl began to cry...rather loudly.

"Ah, please don't cry, please don't cry...!" Naruto pleaded, waving his arms in worry. "Man, what do I do! I've never dealt with a baby before!"

Soon, however, Naruto remembered the way that the Hokage always calmed him down. He would make funny faces, and Naruto would laugh until he wasn't sad anymore.

"Well...here it goes!" Naruto said to himself, before streching his cheecks and giving the girl a funny face with his tounge hanging out.

The girl stopped crying, and stared at Naruto again.

_'Did it work...?' _Naruto thought, still holding the face.

But after a few seconds, the girl reached her hand up and began to tug on Naruto's hair...rather hard.

"Owww!" Naruto whined. But, much to his relief, the girl began to laugh, a cute little laugh.

"Sigh...at least you stopped crying..." Naruto sighed, feeling the pain as the girl continued to play with his hair some more. But while this was going on, he found a note attached to the basket.

"What's this...?" Naruto said, reading the note.

_To whomsoever is reading this._

_I have entrusted to you, the safty of my daughter. She does not have a name yet, so feel free to give her one. It is rather obvious which clan she belongs to, but I beg of you to NOT return her to it. I place her life in your hands. Please take care of my little girl._

Naruto blinked after reading the whole message. What kind of person would leave their daughter to a complete stranger, he thought.

But then he stared back at the laughing face of the girl as she still played with his hair. She was so small, even smaller than himself. He couldn't just leave her out here.

He also realized that this was his chance to find out what it would be truly like to be a father, like he always wondered.

So, without saying another word, he picked up the basket, and went inside with the girl.

Naruto's life would be changed forever...

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter. As I get father along in the story, I'll make the chapters longer and longer. I hope you enjoyed this one, and Catch you next continue! 


	3. A little foreshadowing

Love Thy Father

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: A newly-born Hanabi is forsaken by a grief-stricken Hiashi. But when a five year old Naruto discovers her and raises her as his own, how will this change the story? A different type of Naruto/Hanabi. Parings: Naru/Hanabi Sasu/Hina

…Wow. Just…wow. I can't BELIEVE the number of reviews that I got for the second chapter. I am just SO happy right now. Thank you all SO much. I hope you like this chapter even more than the last one. It shows Naruto's first night as Hanabi's new father. Plus, a surprise follows after the meeting of Hiashi and Sarutobi. Read and please enjoy.

Chapter 2

A little foreshadowing

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the little baby's smiling face as he made his way to his room. The baby was so…tiny. Even compared to Naruto, who wasn't big in ANY sense of the word, the baby was just a newly born hatchling, out in the world for the first time. It probably didn't even realize what was going on around itself, so focused on Naruto's face it was.

Yet…when Naruto saw that tiny smile on that giggling face, he felt his heart glow in happiness. This little, porcelain human being was entrusted to Him! Him, of all people!

'_There really IS a Kami!' _Naruto cheered in his mind.

Naruto promised himself that he would take full advantage of this chance. He would become a great father, one that would go down in history. His new child would have the entire world handed to it on a silver platter. And whenever he did something incredible, it would turn to other kids its age and say, 'That's my dad!'

Yep, his life would be going great from now on.

…At least, for the first few seconds.

* * *

Sarutobi frowned as he watched Hyuuga Hiashi leave the basket that contained the Newly-born Hyuuga child in front of Naruto's door through his crystal ball.

What could have Hiashi been thinking? Sure, Naruto was different from other five year olds, in more ways than one, but surely he didn't think that the Kyuubi-Container could handle the task of raising a child, did he? Not to mention that the child was a HYUUGA child. If Naruto was seen alone with it, then odds are that it wouldn't end well.

Sarutobi could just picture one of the villagers shouting about how the 'Kyuubi brat' was trying to abduct the Hyuuga Child. They would see it as MORE than enough reason to call for the boy's death. And if the Hyuuga Clan themselves found out about this…

Sarutobi shook his head, and continued to observe Naruto through his crystal ball as he picked up the basket and took it into his apartment. He had never seen the child so happy before in his life. He was even happier than when he had tasted ramen for the first time, and that was saying something.

…Maybe he could let Naruto have the child for at least the night. He could check in with him in the morning.

Besides, he had more urgent matters to attend to.

He and Hiashi were going to have to have a little talk with each other…

* * *

Naruto finally made it to his bed, where he laid the basket down. The baby had stopped smiling, and was now just staring at him blankly.

And that's when Naruto realized…

He didn't know a single THING about raising a baby. Well, except from what The Third had done in raising him, but he was too young to remember it all, and Sarutobi was most likely too busy to help.

_'Hmmm...what should I do now? ...Maybe I should just wait until the baby falls asleep...then I can talk to the old man in the morning about this...'_

Naruto nodded to himself, his eyes closed and arms crossed. It wasn't much of a plan, but it would have to do.

And so Naruto sat next to the little basket, and just stared at the little baby.

And stared.

And stared.

...And stared.

...And stared.

The baby yawned, and Naruto couldn't help but notice how cute it looked. He just wanted to hug it right then and there, but he didn't want to risk keeping the baby up longer than it already was.

So he went back to staring.

And staring.

And...you get the idea.

Soon, 30 minutes had passed. And the baby still didn't show any signs of going to sleep anytime soon.

Naruto, though, was as close to falling asleep as he could.

He shook his head to get the cobwebs out.

_'Okay, this isn't working,' _Naruto thought the obvious. _'...Man, if only I could remember what the old man did to get me to fall asleep...wait, that's it!'_

With the knowledge finally coming back to him, the blond boy gently lifted the baby into his arms. The baby stared back at Naruto with a confused look on its' tiny face. Naruto gave what he hoped to be a gentle smile, and began to gently rock the baby back and forth as he began to sing.

_Donna toki datte _

_Tada hitori de _

_Unmei wasurete _

_I__kite kita no ni Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru Mayonaka ni_

Naruto took a look at the baby's face while he sang this song. He was glad to see that the baby seemed to like it, as she began to giggle. Naruto continued to sing.

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana _

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa _

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo _

_Kitto umaku iku yo_

_Donna toki datte _

_Zutto futari de _

_Donna toki datte _

_Soba ni iru kara _

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru _

_Mayonaka ni_

The little child's face was still smiling, but now it looked a little tired as well, if the half-lidded eyes were any indacation.

Naruto could remember how the 3rd Hokage would sing this to him whenever he had trouble falling asleep, or had a bad dream. The old man called the song 'Hikari' (Light). The lyrics made him remember that even though it felt like it, he was not truly alone in the world. That as long as he had the Hokage, and his new child, that he would never be alone ever again. Naruto gained a small, sad smile on his face, and fought back happy tears as he continued to sing.

_Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte _

_Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore_

_Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete _

_Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo _

_Mirai wa zutto saki da yo _

_Boku ni mo wakaranai_

_Kansei sasenaide _

_Motto yokushite _

_WAN SHIIN zutsu totte _

_Ikeba ii kara _

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO _

_Utsushidasu_

Naruto was about to sing the best part (in his mind) of the song, but the baby in his arms gave off a tiny yawn, and snuggled against Naruto's chest as it went to sleep.

Naruto felt warmth the likes of which he never felt before as the baby fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but let one tiny tear fall as he gazed at the tiny thing he held so closely. The blond decided that for tonight, the yet to be named baby could sleep in his arms. So, gently, Naruto moved back the covers and went underneath them. Once he got comfortable enough, he dozed off to sleep as well.

* * *

Hiashi made his way to the Hokage's office, having been called there shortly after he left his daughter with the Uzumaki boy.

He had a feeling that he knew what the Hokage would talk to him about, but he wouldn't bring it up until Sarutobi himself did.

"I'm here because Hokage-sama has summoned me," the Hyuuga head said to the receptionst at the front desk.

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama. The Hokage has been expecting you. He'll see you right away," The Receptionst said, pointing to the Hokage's office.

Hiashi nodded as he went through the doors.

It wasn't too long before he saw Sarutobi, his back to him as he gazed out of the window overseeing the whole of the village.

"Hiashi-sama. I've been expecting you," Sarutobi said, his back still to Hiashi. "Please, have a seat."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I'd rather stand," Hiashi replied.

"...As you wish," Sarutobi said, lighting his pipe as he turned to Hiashi. He puffed out a ring of smoke before he went on. "I assume you know why I've called you here at this late hour?"

"...I might. But I'd rather hear it from your own lips, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said.

"...Humph," Sarutobi grunted, sitting on his chair as he stared directly into Hiashi's eyes. "...What you have done involes many risks, Hiashi-sama. VERY many risks."

"I am well aware of that fact, Hokage-sama. But in this case, the benefits far outweigh the risks," Hiashi said, staring right back into the Old Hokage's eyes.

Sarutobi sighed. "He's just a five-year-old, Hiashi," Sarutobi said, dropping the suffix. "Granted, he's the toughest five-year-old I've ever had the pleasure to know, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

Hiashi gave a little sigh of his own. "Trust me, I know what burden I've placed upon the child far more than anyone else. And I know that I could have given my daughter to someone much more suited to the task of watching over her."

Here, Hiashi paused a bit before continuing. "But I know that I've made the right choice. My daughter needs someone in life that will love her for only her, and not for her bloodline. She needs someone who will look beyond the fact that she as a Hyuuga, and just love her for all the RIGHT reasons. As it is right now, the Uzumaki boy could care less about stature and rank. All he cares about is gaining respect so that he won't be looked upon like a demon. A monster. A...mistake. So even if he learns about my daughter's heratige, I doubt that he would be the type to take advantage of it."

"That may be true, Hiashi. But you cannot over look the fact that the girl IS a Hyuuga, first and foremost. And as much as I'd love for Naruto to be able to oversee that child's growth, you know as well as I do that when your clan gets wind of this, there will be concequences to pay," Sarutobi replied.

Hiashi's eyes took on a hard edge. "Then they simply won't. It's as simple as that. They knew that I was to have a second daughter, but they don't know if the birth was a success or not. So I shall simply tell them that my daughter was sadly killed along with my wife," Hiashi said coldly.

"...You do realize that that would mean that you would have to lie to your daughter as well, right?" Sarutobi said.

"...I do. And I hope that when she finds out the truth in the future, that Hinata can forgive me. But it must be done," Hiashi replied, the hard edge leaving his eye. "And it's not as though I don't plan to help the Uzumaki boy."

"How do you intend to help him without raising the supicion of your clan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Trust me, Hokage-sama, I have my ways. Now, if there is nothing else, I'd like to return to my home," Hiashi said.

"...Of course," The Hokage replied.

But just as Hiashi was about to go through the door, Sarutobi said to him, "How has the monitoring of your clan been going, Hiashi?"

Hiashi stopped at the door, but didn't turn back to the Hokage as he answered, "The Branch family has been kept under control as usual. But something about the Main family has me a bit concerned. They seem to think highly of their strength. TOO highly."

"...High enough to think they could take over?" Sarutobi said, his tone grim.

"...Not quite that high. At least, not yet," Hiashi replied, his tone just as grim.

Sarutobi leaned back into his chair, a dangerous look in his aged eye. "Hiashi...you know what you must do if the need should arise..."

"...Of course, Hokage-sama. If the need should arise...let's just hope that it doesn't come to that," Hiashi replied. Then he went on his way.

Sarutobi sighed as he went back to the window of the building.

_'Yes. Let's hope, Hiashi. ...Hope and pray...'_

* * *

And that's the chapter! Sorry it didn't focus on Naruto too much, but the conversation that Hiashi had at the end with Sarutobi will play a MAJOR role later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's not like one of those big 10,000 plus chapters, but like I said, the chapters will get slightly longer as the story goes on. But only SLIGHTLY. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support! Naruto and Hanabi will get focused on a whole lot more next chapter. Until then, catch you next continue!


	4. The Unnamed Becomes Named

Love Thy Father

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: A newly-born Hanabi is forsaken by a grief-stricken Hiashi. But when a five year old Naruto discovers her and raises her as his own, how will this change the story? A different type of Naruto/Hanabi. Parings: Naru/Hanabi Sasu/Hina

Okay, all. Here is the next chapter of Love Thy Father! BTW: I keep referring to Baby Hanabi as an it when she's alone with Naruto, because he doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl.

Chapter 3

The un-named becomes named

* * *

_'Look! It's the demon of Konoha! And he's got a baby with him!'_

_'That poor baby! That bastard demon is trying to kidnap it!'_

_'What? No, I...'_

_'The demon has gone too far this time!'_

_'It's about time that we rid ourselves of this filth!'_

_'Take the baby away from him!'_

_'No! It's my child! Give it back!'_

_'Kill the demon! Kill the demon!'_

_'No, my child! NOOOOOO!'_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his slumber.

He could feel that he was sweating profusely. All because of that nightmare he had.

_'...Man. That was even worse than when I was alone...' _Naruto thought to himself.

Before he had that dream, he didn't even think of the chance that his new baby could be taken away from him quite easily. After all, not only did the majority of the village hate him, but he was what one would consider too young to care for someone properly.

Naruto's eyes took on a determined edge.

Sure, he might be too young, but he was determined to raise this child to the best of his ability. It wasn't often that you had a chance to be the main factor in someone's life, after all.

Plus, everytime Naruto saw that small smiling face, his heart would glow. Nobody, save for the Old Man himself, had given him such a smile. He would do anything to keep seeing that smile.

Speaking of that smile...

Naruto's eyes moved down to the still sleeping bundle within his arms.

Naruto still couldn't get over how tiny and cute the baby looked. He wondered if he looked like that when he was little.

He wondered if the Hokage would look upon his tiny face with joy like he was doing with the baby.

He wondered what the hell that smell was.

Wait...what WAS that smell?

Naruto sniffed around a bit, trying to locate the smell. And he noticed that the closer he put his face to the baby, the stronger the smell got.

It was then that Naruto, who was becoming rather green, remembered an important fact.

Baibes weren't potty trained. At all.

"...Well, crap," Naruto said to himself.

Oh well. At least the baby had only done number one. Naruto would had a heart attack if it had done number...

Two...

"...Well, double crap," Naruto groaned, the smell hitting him at full force.

Luckliy, the baby had a diaper on it when Naruto found it.

Sadly, it wasn't much help.

Naruto gently took the little sleeping baby off of his now rather soiled chest, and laid it on the bed.

"Sigh...I guess that I'll have to take a bath..." Naruto sighed to himself. "But first...I need to find a way to change the baby..."

That was much easier said than done. Naruto couldn't think of a single diaper that would be within his house. Not to mention that he had no idea of how to even change a dirty one.

...But he couldn't just leave it with all of that...stuff on it!

"Hmmm...what to do..." Naruto thought, his eyes closed tight as he tried to figure out a way around this situation.

Knock. Knock.

"Hm? Is that someone knocking at my door?" Naruto said softly to himself. It wasn't often that he got visitors. In fact...he had _never _gotten any visitors other than Sarutobi.

The blond five-year-old went over to the door, and opened it slightly...only to gain a big smile on his face when it was none other than the aged Hokage himself.

Then that big smile turned into a frown of confusion as Naruto saw a large Duffle Bag on Sarutobi's shoulder as he opened the door the whole way.

"Hi, Ojii-chan...what's that you've got in the bag?" Naruto said, staring at the bag.

Sarutobi smiled as he stepped in the apartment. "Well...let's just say that it's something that'll help you out. A lot. And from the looks of it, I'm just in time," The 3rd Hokage chuckled as he took in Naruto's soiled white T-shirt.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment when he saw where Sarutobi's eyes were looking. He quickly whipped off the shirt, and tossed in into a corner.

"So...how can that stuff in the bag help me, Ojii-chan?" Naruto said with a red question mark over his head.

"Hmm...why don't I just show you, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi said, placing the bag unto the floor. He unzipped it, allowing Naruto to peer inside.

"Huh? Diapers? Mashed Potatoes and Peas in a glass can? A Baby Bottle with warm milk?" Naruto said, staring back at the smiling Hokage. "How'd you know that I'd need this stuff, Ojii-chan?"

"I'm the Hokage, Naruto-kun. And the Hokage can see all," Sarutobi chuckled, making Naruto even more confused. "But we can talk about that later. Right now, this little one needs a diaper change in the worst way...if your shirt was any sign."

Naruto blushed again, crossing his arms as he looked away with a pout. "Very funny, Ojii-chan."

Sarutobi chuckled again at Naruto's reaction. "Pay close attention, Naruto-kun. Because if you plan to be this little one's father, you will be doing this often."

The little blond made a face. "Oh, joy." But he watched on as the Aged Hokage carefully removed the soiled diaper from the still sleeping baby. ...Naruto REALLY didn't like what he saw, and was almost tempted to look away. But he knew that he would be the one to do this mostly, and that the sooner he learned to do it, the better.

One dirty diaper, power, and wet wipe later, the little baby was fully clean with a fresh diaper.

"And that's how it's done, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said, handing the child to Naruto, who carefully took it in his arms.

"Thanks, Ojii-chan! You're a life saver!" Naruto beamed, before looking back down at the baby with soft eyes.

The look wasn't missed by Sarutobi, and he silently thanked whatever Kami there was above that allowed this to happen.

...Of course, that didn't change the fact that he had to have a little talk with Naruto...

"Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said, his voice and tone wiping out any and all forms of playfulness, and replacing it with a stern tone that was all business.

Naruto (who was quite used to hearing the tone thanks to the many pranks he liked to pull) paid close attention to the 3rd Hokage.

"Glad to see you know how serious this is. Now then...you do know how much time and patience it would take to raise a baby, right Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned.

Naruto nodded, a serious look on his face. "I know, Ojii-chan. But I'm not gonna let that stop me. ...I'll just have to be more...mature from now on."

Sarutobi nodded. "Of course. But, haven't you noticed anything...strange about this child, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto grunted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about her eyes, Naruto," Sarutobi said, dropping the 'kun' suffix, and making Naruto realize just how important this really was. "Haven't you noticed that they appear quite pale and blank compared to mine and yours?"

Naruto thought about this for a second...before he realized that the old man was right. He was too busy fawning over the baby's cuteness, that he had nearly forgot all about the pale eyes that shone with glee while it was laughing the night before.

"It seems you realize what I'm talking about, Naruto. This baby isn't just any normal baby. In fact...this baby's real family is within one of the most powerful and influential clans in the whole village. They are known as the Hyuuga Clan," Sarutobi said, a grim look on his face.

"The Hyuuga clan?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right. It seems that, for some reason, this young child was abandoned by her family, and chosen to be cared for by you. ...Although, that doesn't mean that the entire clan is aware of this fact," The 3rd Hokage said. "Anyway, this makes things much more complicated. If any of the Hyuuga clan sees you with this child alone, then...let's just say that it won't end well. At all. In fact, having the child taken away from you would be your BEST outcome."

"...Having the child...taken away from me?" Naruto whispered, looking back down towards the tiny child. Now that he had gotten used to the idea of being the child's father, he couldn't even fathom the thought of it being taken from him.

"Naruto. Knowing this...will you still take on the task of raising this child as your own? Knowing that if you make one wrong move, the child could be taken away from you...forever?" Sarutobi questioned, staring intently at the young blond.

But before Naruto could even answer, a tiny yawn came from the baby cradled in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked on with wide eyes as the baby slowly opened its eyes, and stared up at the blond for a few seconds. Then it gave a little smile, and gurgled happily as it squrimed in the young boy's arms.

The very sight melted Sarutobi's heart. And strengthed Naruto's.

"Yes. I will raise this child...no matter what happens to me in the end," Naruto said, his face set in fierce determination as he stared at the Hokage.

The 3rd gave off a soft smile as he nodded towards Naruto. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

He went over to the baby, watching as it turned confused little eyes up towards himself, and placed the palm of his rough, calloused hand on its forehead.

"_Henge _(Transform)," Sarutobi said.

The baby began to giggle as it felt a warm, slightly ticklish feeling within its tiny body. Naruto looked on in wonder as the baby seemed to glow with a dull blue light coming from the old man's palm. And he was awed when he saw that the child's eyes turned from its pale lavender color, to his own bright baby blue color.

"There we go..." Sarutobi chuckled as he withdrew his hand from the baby's forehead, taking note of the little pout on its face.

"Wait...what did you just do, Ojii-chan?" Naruto said in a tiny voice, still in awe.

"Simple, Naruto-kun. I just used one of the most basic techniques in any Ninja's arsenal. The Transformation jutsu. Only, I fousced it within the baby's eyes, so that no one would notice that it was once of the Hyuuga clan," Sarutobi replied. "Since you plan on taking care of this baby, I plan to help you to the best of my ability. But I hope you understand that I won't always be there for you, since it would raise questions, and make it much eaiser for people to discover the child's true origin...and that's the last thing either of us needs."

"I understand, Ojii-chan. ...Thanks," Naruto said with a small smile.

"No problem," Sarutobi said, returning the smile. He stood up. "Now come on. Let's go."

"Hmmm? Go where?" Naruto asked.

"Where else? To find you a job. I can't increase the money I'm giving you, so this is the next best thing," Saurtobi said.

"But Ojii-chan, what job is gonna want to hire a 5 year old boy like me?" Naruto questioned, even as he picked up the giggling baby and followed the Hokage out of the apartment.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself again. "Oh, I'm sure I can find one that you'll like..."

* * *

Hiashi sighed to himself.

It had been a whole day since he had left unnamed in the care of the Kyuubi-container, yet he STILL couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of himself, despite the fact that he had sworn to help the boy when the time was right.

Then again, after having to witness the look of sadness on his elder daugther's face as he told her that both her mother and little sister had passed, he supposed that it would have been a problem if he _didn't_ feel guilt.

The young Hyuuga girl had locked herself within her room, and every now and then, Hiashi could hear little sniffles coming from said room as Hinata tried not to cry.

His 'Strengthen Up his little girl with tough love' parenting style had worked a little too well.

But as he was working on his papers for the day, he had an unexpected visitor.

"Hiashi-sama," A young ANBU said, appearing before him.

"Ah, Itachi-san. To what do I owe this visit?" Hiashi said.

To Hiashi, the 12 year old Uchiha, as well as his brother and mother, were the only pleasant Uchiha to be around. The rest were either too respectful (Ass-Kissing) towards him, or just flat out hated him. Though if he had to choose, the Uchiha's would be bowing before him all the time.

"Both my mother and father have invited you over to dinner tonight, at 6:00 sharp," Itachi said in a blank tone.

"Very well. Tell them that I shall be ready by then," Hiashi said. "...By the way, how has the surveillance of your family been going?"

Itachi shook his head. "Mother and Sasuke continue to be blissfully unaware of the fact that my father is planning something...what that something is, I've yet to learn of..."

"...Do you think it would be a cause of concern for the village in the future?" Hiashi inquired.

"That, I cannot say. Yet," Itachi replied. He gave a little bow, and left the room as quietly as he had arrived.

Hiashi sighed to himself yet again. It seemed that he would have to meet with the Kyuubi-container sooner than expected...

* * *

Naruto, with the baby in tow, followed Sarutobi down the street, ignoring the glances that the villagers gave him along the way.

"Ojii-chan, where are you taking me?" Naruto asked, as the baby began to play with the locks of his hair.

"Somewhere that could be very surprising for you, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi replied.

A few minutes later, the duo found themselves at Naruto's favorite place in the world.

"Hmm? Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto said, beyond confused. "Are you hungry or something, Ojii-chan?"

Sarutobi didn't answer. He just lifted the short curtian that surrounded the store, and went on in.

The owner of the store, Tenuchi, and his daughter, Ayame, were quite surprised to see the village leader within their humble little store.

"H-Hokage-sama! W-Welcome!" Tenuchi said, bowing down.

"I-it's an honor to h-have you enter our store like t-this!" Ayame said, also bowing down.

Sarutobi chuckled. "No need for the formalities, you two. After all, you've helped me take care of Naruto on more than one ocassion, so I think that we are on more friendly terms by now," The Hokage said. "Speaking of which...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto entered the booth. But what caught the father-daugther duo's attention was what the blond was holding.

"Oh my...is that a baby?!" Ayame said, instantly taken in by said baby's cuteness.

"Well...didn't know you still had it in you, Sarutobi!" Tenuchi praised.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for it, it isn't mine," Sarutobi laughed. "You should be talking to the young lad next to me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

After about a few minutes of explaining, Ayame and Tenuchi finally got it.

"So, Naruto had decided to look after this cute little baby, right?" Ayame said, rubbing her nose with the baby's tiny one, making the baby giggle a bit.

"That's right. Of course, Naruto will need some help in making money, so I thought that he could work here for it. He could make some money to help take care of the child, and have all the ramen he can eat for free!" Sarutobi replied.

"Well, I've got no problem with that...except for one thing," Tenuchi said.

"If it's got to do with me learning how to make ramen, then don't worry. I'll listen to everything to tell me to do if you hire me," Naruto said.

"It's not that. It's the fact that most of the villagers most likely won't come anywhere near this booth if they know Naruto is working here. I don't care if they don't come because of that reason, but our income would shrink considerably, meaning that we wouldn't be able to pay Naruto enough to support the baby."

"I already thought of that. If you hire him, then I'll do the same thing to Naruto that I did to the baby's eyes. Only, it'll be a full body transformation. So...does he have the job?" Sarutobi asked.

"Heh, for my favorite coustmer, of course he does!" Tenuchi replied with a smile.

"HOORAY!" Naruto cheered, jumping into the air, the baby and Ayame giggling at him.

"Well...now that that's taken care of, how about a name for the baby?" Ayame said.

"Keep in mind that its a girl," Sarutobi said.

"Hanabi," Naruto said quickly.

"Hanabi? Why that name?" Tenuchi asked.

"Because looking at her reminds me of looking at the fireworks I see durning the festival. They make me think...how can something like that happen? But they also make me think of how lucky we are to have something as great as them. So, her name will be Hanabi," Naruto said with a nod.

Ayame looked down at the grinning baby, and let off a grin of her own. "I think she likes it!" She said.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Then from now on, her name is Hanabi."

And so began Naruto's trek into the working world...and into the world of fatherhood.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next one will feature Naruto's first day working at Ichiraku, and Hiashi's meeting with Itachi's family. Catch you next continue! And if you're wondering, Hanabi means fireworks in Japanese.


End file.
